Hally Potter
by HermioneTheNoItAll
Summary: A humorous tale about being reunited, redeemed, and adjusting to life's surprises. Harry's 18 and living in a mansion with his four best friends when a girl his age pops up and changes his life forever.
1. Everybody Hates Boring Old February

Hally Potter--A Humorous Story about being reunited, redeemed, and adjusting to life's surprises  
  
Summary: Harry's 18 and living on his own--well, he shares a mansion with Hermione, Ginny, Lavender, and Ron--when a girl his age pops up and changes his life forever.  
  
Chapter One--Hally  
  
Our story starts in Godric's Hollow on an annoying Tuesday morning in February. Everybody hates the heck out of February. But the five teenagers in the mansion of Godric's Hollow were trying to make the best of it. The owner of this home was Harry Potter, a tall, thin boy with tousled black hair and emerald green eyes. He was muscular from years of playing Quidditch, and he wore round, black-rimmed glasses. Today he donned a red sweater, knitted by his best friend's mother, Mrs. Weasley. Speaking of Ron, he was wearing a sweatshirt of the same kind, except maroon. His hair was bright red and longer than it was when Harry first met him, and...flippy. It flipped up in a wave. It looked like it would be fun to play with. Ron was even taller than Harry, but not as thin nor muscular, though he was too. Ron's younger sister, Ginny--you couldn't call her little anymore. She was shorter than Harry and Hermione (we'll get to her later) but not much shorter than Hermione. She was a little more stocky than Ron, but in a beautiful way. She was seventeen now, as the others were eighteen and Ron almost nineteen. Her red hair was long and wild, and right now she looked windswept. She had slid into the room carrying bowls of snacks, because of her socks on the hardwood floors. Hermione shook her head and laughed. She waved her wand and summoned the snacks to the table.  
Speaking of Hermione, she was the prettiest girl to ever grace the halls of Hogwarts, or anyplace else. Her hair--thick, brown, and no longer bushy, but instead merely unruly--was long, as long as Ginny's. Her blue eyes were always shining and sparkling cheerfully, giving her an optimistic and rather mischievous look. She was much shorter than the boys, but taller than Ginny and barely Lavender, who looked almost identical to her except that her own hair was lighter and had not grown out of its bushiness. Both were beautiful and wanted but taken, much to the dismay of boys their age. Hermione had become Harry's girlfriend, as with Lavender and Ron.   
Ron rolled the dice and they spilled out onto the board. "Aha! Seven!" he cried, and his marker moved to a new spot. A roll of parchment appeared. "You have stepped on a Crumple-Horned Snorkack. Go back four spaces and lose three turns", it said. Ron scowled. It was Lavender's turn.  
Ginny shrieked about an hour into the game, startled by the doorbell. "I'll get it, Harry," said Hermione soothingly. Harry didn't like visitors who didn't know him like the friends in the Manor--otherwise, the bell would have sung and not beeped--because they mostly just wanted to catch a glimpse of him, go out with him, or scream and ask if he would be their best friends. Hermione screamed when she opened the door.  
"Hi, my name is Hally...is Harry Potter here?"  
Hermione was speechless. This girl was basically a female Harry.  
"Hello?" the girl asked, laughing slightly. "Is Harry Potter here? He's my brother...my name is Hally Potter. I was told he lived here. Here's my birth certificate..."  
Hermione grabbed it and read.  
Hally Lillian Potter  
born to Lily and James Potter  
(twin of Harry James Potter)  
Born July 31, 1987)  
"Oh my God..." Hermione fainted.  
Harry and Ginny thundered over to see this. Harry caught Hermione, and Ginny poured some soda on her. She woke up, bewildered.  
"Hello?" Hally, the girl, asked. "I'm sorry I scared her...you must be Harry. I'm your sister. This old guy, Mr. Bumblebee or something? Really tall, ancient dude? He told me where you lived. I'm your twin sister."  
"Um, Hally? Come inside...we'll discuss everything over some nice, hot, Mexican hot cocoa. It's Ginny's specialty," Hermione said.  
Harry was unable to utter anything. Hermione took them to the living room, and Ginny slipped into the kitchen and began bustling around, making Mexican chocolate, and Ron just gaped at Hally. Lavender fumbled with the cuff of her sweater.  
"So...Hally, is it? Well...I'm sure we have some questions for each other. Right, Harry?" Hermione said, elbowing her boyfriend.  
"Ow....yes, Mione..." Harry massaged the side of his stomach. Hally perched herself on the edge of the couch, next to Ron, Lavender on the other side of him. After a few minutes of silence, Ginny tripped out with a tray of thick blue mugs filled with the foaming drink.   
"Ta-da! Help yourself, everyone," she said, taking a mug and sitting on the other side of Harry so that she and Hermione sandwiched him.  
"Well...I just came back from America, but I was raised in France. I was told by my headmaster at Cowstar Wizarding University that I had a twin, a famous one at that, that had just saved the world--both--from utter destruction. See, neither of us knew we existed because of a filing problem at St. Mungo's. A baby girl named Brigitte DeLacour had died, but they confused me and DeLacour because we were identical. They gave Brigitte to our parents and said that though she was born healthy, their baby daughter Hally died. Then they gave me to Mr. and Mrs. DeLacour and said that although she was born ill, their baby daughter Brigitte was now a bouncing little girl." Hally sighed. "A lot of things wouldn't have happened if the St. Mungo's people hadn't done that. I can't tell you how much, that's how greatly they messed it up. But nothing in life is perfect, not entirely. You may think so, but they are only a piece of perfection, a speck of dust in the world of the perfect. Still...in the world...if you are fully and completely happy, you truly aren't, because you are blind to the things that really matter. Still, life would be 99.9 percent if our lives weren't scratched from the start."  
"Hally? Did you have any 'sisters' in the DeLacour family?" asked Hermione.  
"Oh, yes, two wonderful ones. Gabriella and Fleur," Hally replied, grinning.  
"Oh! Fleur's friends with our brother, Bill Weasley," Ginny said, Ron nodding.  
  
"Well! Now that we've got everything cleared up," Hally said hours later, stretching, "it's time for me to go."  
"No!" Harry said.  
"Stay with us," Lavender pleaded.  
"Okay. But...I will leave after Hermione's birthday. Understand?" Hally said. "It's an order from Mr. Dumbledore."  
"Fine," Hermione said. "But not a minute before."  
"You've got yourself a deal!"


	2. Girlfriend No More

Hally Potter--A Humorous Story about being reunited, redeemed, and adjusting to life's surprises  
  
Summary: Harry's 18 and living on his own--well, he shares a mansion with Hermione, Ginny, Lavender, and Ron--when a girl his age pops up and changes his life forever.  
  
Chapter One--Hally  
  
Our story starts in Godric's Hollow on an annoying Tuesday morning in February. Everybody hates the heck out of February. But the five teenagers in the mansion of Godric's Hollow were trying to make the best of it. The owner of this home was Harry Potter, a tall, thin boy with tousled black hair and emerald green eyes. He was muscular from years of playing Quidditch, and he wore round, black-rimmed glasses. Today he donned a red sweater, knitted by his best friend's mother, Mrs. Weasley. Speaking of Ron, he was wearing a sweatshirt of the same kind, except maroon. His hair was bright red and longer than it was when Harry first met him, and...flippy. It flipped up in a wave. It looked like it would be fun to play with. Ron was even taller than Harry, but not as thin nor muscular, though he was too. Ron's younger sister, Ginny--you couldn't call her little anymore. She was shorter than Harry and Hermione (we'll get to her later) but not much shorter than Hermione. She was a little more stocky than Ron, but in a beautiful way. She was seventeen now, as the others were eighteen and Ron almost nineteen. Her red hair was long and wild, and right now she looked windswept. She had slid into the room carrying bowls of snacks, because of her socks on the hardwood floors. Hermione shook her head and laughed. She waved her wand and summoned the snacks to the table.  
Speaking of Hermione, she was the prettiest girl to ever grace the halls of Hogwarts, or anyplace else. Her hair--thick, brown, and no longer bushy, but instead merely unruly--was long, as long as Ginny's. Her blue eyes were always shining and sparkling cheerfully, giving her an optimistic and rather mischievous look. She was much shorter than the boys, but taller than Ginny and barely Lavender, who looked almost identical to her except that her own hair was lighter and had not grown out of its bushiness. Both were beautiful and wanted but taken, much to the dismay of boys their age. Hermione had become Harry's girlfriend, as with Lavender and Ron.   
Ron rolled the dice and they spilled out onto the board. "Aha! Seven!" he cried, and his marker moved to a new spot. A roll of parchment appeared. "You have stepped on a Crumple-Horned Snorkack. Go back four spaces and lose three turns", it said. Ron scowled. It was Lavender's turn.  
Ginny shrieked about an hour into the game, startled by the doorbell. "I'll get it, Harry," said Hermione soothingly. Harry didn't like visitors who didn't know him like the friends in the Manor--otherwise, the bell would have sung and not beeped--because they mostly just wanted to catch a glimpse of him, go out with him, or scream and ask if he would be their best friends. Hermione screamed when she opened the door.  
"Hi, my name is Hally...is Harry Potter here?"  
Hermione was speechless. This girl was basically a female Harry.  
"Hello?" the girl asked, laughing slightly. "Is Harry Potter here? He's my brother...my name is Hally Potter. I was told he lived here. Here's my birth certificate..."  
Hermione grabbed it and read.  
Hally Lillian Potter  
born to Lily and James Potter  
(twin of Harry James Potter)  
Born July 31, 1987)  
"Oh my God..." Hermione fainted.  
Harry and Ginny thundered over to see this. Harry caught Hermione, and Ginny poured some soda on her. She woke up, bewildered.  
"Hello?" Hally, the girl, asked. "I'm sorry I scared her...you must be Harry. I'm your sister. This old guy, Mr. Bumblebee or something? Really tall, ancient dude? He told me where you lived. I'm your twin sister."  
"Um, Hally? Come inside...we'll discuss everything over some nice, hot, Mexican hot cocoa. It's Ginny's specialty," Hermione said.  
Harry was unable to utter anything. Hermione took them to the living room, and Ginny slipped into the kitchen and began bustling around, making Mexican chocolate, and Ron just gaped at Hally. Lavender fumbled with the cuff of her sweater.  
"So...Hally, is it? Well...I'm sure we have some questions for each other. Right, Harry?" Hermione said, elbowing her boyfriend.  
"Ow....yes, Mione..." Harry massaged the side of his stomach. Hally perched herself on the edge of the couch, next to Ron, Lavender on the other side of him. After a few minutes of silence, Ginny tripped out with a tray of thick blue mugs filled with the foaming drink.   
"Ta-da! Help yourself, everyone," she said, taking a mug and sitting on the other side of Harry so that she and Hermione sandwiched him.  
"Well...I just came back from America, but I was raised in France. I was told by my headmaster at Cowstar Wizarding University that I had a twin, a famous one at that, that had just saved the world--both--from utter destruction. See, neither of us knew we existed because of a filing problem at St. Mungo's. A baby girl named Brigitte DeLacour had died, but they confused me and DeLacour because we were identical. They gave Brigitte to our parents and said that though she was born healthy, their baby daughter Hally died. Then they gave me to Mr. and Mrs. DeLacour and said that although she was born ill, their baby daughter Brigitte was now a bouncing little girl." Hally sighed. "A lot of things wouldn't have happened if the St. Mungo's people hadn't done that. I can't tell you how much, that's how greatly they messed it up. But nothing in life is perfect, not entirely. You may think so, but they are only a piece of perfection, a speck of dust in the world of the perfect. Still...in the world...if you are fully and completely happy, you truly aren't, because you are blind to the things that really matter. Still, life would be 99.9 percent if our lives weren't scratched from the start."  
"Hally? Did you have any 'sisters' in the DeLacour family?" asked Hermione.  
"Oh, yes, two wonderful ones. Gabriella and Fleur," Hally replied, grinning.  
"Oh! Fleur's friends with our brother, Bill Weasley," Ginny said, Ron nodding.  
  
"Well! Now that we've got everything cleared up," Hally said hours later, stretching, "it's time for me to go."  
"No!" Harry said.  
"Stay with us," Lavender pleaded.  
"Okay. But...I will leave after Hermione's birthday. Understand?" Hally said. "It's an order from Mr. Dumbledore."  
"Fine," Hermione said. "But not a minute before."  
"You've got yourself a deal!"


End file.
